


Look Away When I Cry

by heavendoyoung



Series: We Work(,) Together [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling, Denial of Feelings, Doyoung best boy, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Jaehyun also best boy, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, maybe... might do a part two, rated mature because of swearing and mentions of sex, stream kick it, theres no sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavendoyoung/pseuds/heavendoyoung
Summary: “You don’t look okay.”“I’ll be okay. Sorry you came here for nothing.” Doyoung said softly, voice on the brink of breaking.“You were crying.”No response.“Give me a moment.”dojae fwb!au where Doyoung lost his promotion and the guy that he's been fucking comes over to comfort him
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: We Work(,) Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655575
Comments: 19
Kudos: 283





	Look Away When I Cry

**Author's Note:**

> please be reminded that this is a work of fiction! 
> 
> this is a re-write, it used to be posted under user breadjaedo but I changed things around because I was unhappy with it; it is my work.

Doyoung sighed as he flopped faced down onto his bed. He felt his breaths turn shaky, and soon he felt water welling in his eyes. He buried his face deeper into his sheets and groaned in frustration. 

_Why?_ , he thought, _did I not work hard enough?_

He had a bad day, to say the least. The promotion that was originally going to be his was given to his colleague instead. Aside from that, he almost got demoted just because one of his subordinates completely flunked his monthly report. 

_It just had to be Sally._

_Why does it have to be her. Fucking bitch. Hell, she doesn’t come to the office 70% of the time._

Sally was the one who got the promotion. They never really had rivalry, because Doyoung never saw her as a threat considering she was less experienced. That was until he found out she was sleeping with the big boss, and bought her way into the company. Doyoung had found about not getting his promotion by Sally herself

_Sally?  
< So  
< Did you hear?  
< You lost to me, Kim Doyoung.  
< Again._

_  
… >  
Congrats, Sally. >  
_

_Sally?  
< Not taunting me, Kim?

  
You did well, Sally. >  
Take the compliment, yeah?>  


Sally?  
< I don’t need you to tell me that  
< I know that  
< and you failed again  
< how long have you been here, again?  
< hm right  
< 5 years, kim  
< 2 years in and im your senior  
< you’ll never get this position  
< i’ll make sure  
you work everyday for this dumb  
< company, and i’m still better  
guess some people are just not meant  
< to be superior. :)

  
Are you done, Sally? >  


Sally?  
< it’s boss to you now, kim.

  
Read 9:35 PM  


_

His heart starts to break as he remembered their conversation earlier. He kept wondering if she’s right. Is he really not good enough? Not meant to succeed? He gave almost everything for this promotion, and she was right: she still beat him. Oh the number of times he had to cancel on taking his mother to lunch, movie nights with his friends many times; he hasn’t truly relaxed in at least two months. He could do nothing but sigh. Above all, he was disappointed in himself. 

_Wow. I am fucking useless. I’m just going to fail anyways, working hard doesn’t fucking work. I should have learned. I shouldn’t be tiring myself out this much._

_I should just give up._

All the wallowing in self-deprecating thoughts made Doyoung miserable. Unconsciously, tears started to fall out of his eyes without stop, his nose got all clogged, his mouth was dry, and his throat was closing up. It only made him feel more worthless, capable of nothing but lying on bed. So lie on his bed he did, letting sadness and disappointment wash over him. 

**Buzz.**

He looked up to see his phone screen light up on his bedside table. He looked at the notification.

jung jaehyun  
< i’m coming over in 10

_I really have no energy for this._  
_But I can’t lie: I really want his company._

Jung Jaehyun is Doyoung’s colleague. They’ve been hooking up for about a year now (definitely no feelings involved), and they’ve been pretty close friends. Not many people know this, however. Doyoung’s image in the office was very strict. Not many people realise that he knows how to have fun. It was fine though. He’d rather separate his work and private life. 

To say that Jaehyun was a desirable man would be a huge understatement. He can wow anyone with his signature dimpled smile, and has everyone, and by that I mean everyone, in the office lusting for him. He’s been in the company for as long as Doyoung, but is a year younger than him. Because of his hard work and dedication, he’s managed to get multiple promotions in his 5 years.

  
jung i have no energy for this >  


jung jaehyun  
< i miss you 😩😩  
< it’s been a week, peaches

  
😔 >  


jung jaehyun  
< 😔

  
please, jae >  
Im tired >  


jung jaehyun  
< thats fine too we can just make out

  
sigh >  


jung jaehyun  
< great, im 5 mins away  
< see u later doyo 🧡🧡

Doyoung walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked messy. Actually, messy would be an understatement. His hair was frizzy, nose was bright red, and eyes were swollen. _Just great._ He attempted to fix his hair a little, and blow all his snot out, but it didn’t really do much. So he did the only thing that would make him feel better, which was crawling under the sheets and cuddling his teddy bear. 

The teddy was called peach. It’s where he got the nickname from himself. He’s had it since the senior year of highschool, 8 years ago. Peach has light brown coloured fur and has a heart for a nose. The bow tied around the bear’s neck was on the edge of snapping, but Doyoung wouldn’t replace it with any other. It wasn’t very big, but it was big enough to provide warmth for Doyoung. He can’t help his mind but wander to what Mr. Lee said to him earlier when he was rejected. _”Sorry, but management does not believe you have as much in you as Sally to take on this position. We do recognize your hard work, Mr. Kim, we just believe that there is a better person for the job. Do keep working hard, management knows that you are a good employee.”_ And before he knew it, tears were flowing out again.

Not long after, he heard a knock on the door. He crawled out of bed with peach reluctantly, and opened the front door. He turned around without looking at who’s at the door, walked back into the bedroom, and climbed back into his bed. So what if it was a murderer, what has he got to lose?

“Doyoung,” He heard Jaehyun call out from the living room, “are you okay?” Doyoung hears the footsteps get closer. “Yeah.” He managed to croak out.

“Are you sick?” asked Jaehyun.

“I’m fine, Jae. I’m really not in the mood for this.” replied Doyoung

“You don’t look okay.”

“I’ll be okay. Sorry you came here for nothing.” Doyoung said softly, voice on the brink of breaking.

Jaehyun made his way to Doyoung’s side of the bed, and looked down on the older’s soft features. There was a frown on his face. His usual gummy smile when they meet is nowhere to be seen. Normally, Doyoung’s eyes would look like they held everything good in the world, but all he saw today was dark. 

“You were crying.” 

No response.

“Give me a moment.” 

Doyoung heard Jaehyun leave the room and let out a breath. He wanted to cry again. At this point, he wasn’t even sure why he would be crying. But he let it out anyways, bringing his teddy bear closer to his chest. 

Moments later, he hears the shower turn off and footsteps making their way back. He looked up to see a half-naked Jung Jaehyun standing at his doorway. Doyoung’s cheeks heated up involuntarily, and he buried his head back into his pillow.

“You’ve seen me fully naked before.”

_Yes, but this is so different. Your hair. It’s wet! And I’m fully sober, and fully depressed. It's just different. You feel oddly familiar today, almost like home._

“Shut up.”

Jaehyun slid in bed next to Doyoung, he was facing Doyoung’s backside.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“You not having a shirt on right now.”

“Once again, we’ve had fully butt-naked sex, many times. I don’t think me in my boxers is that alarming.”

“You left a some shirts here before. It’s in the second drawer.” Doyoung pointed at his dresser. He still couldn’t bring himself to look Jaehyun in the eye.

Jaehyun walked up to the dresser and pulled out two shirts that belonged to him. He smiled at the thought of Doyoung helping him wash and iron his own shirt, and folding it to perfection. He quickly slipped the t-shirt on. _It smells like Doyoung._

“It smells like you,” Jaehyun giggled, “The shirt, I mean.”

“I guess its because it’s in my dresser?” Doyoung defended.

“Or maybe it’s because you like wearing my shirts” Jaehyun smirked

No response. 

Jaehyun slipped back under the sheets to join Doyoung, but the latter just would not look at him. 

“Doyoung.”

“Your shirts are nice, okay?” Doyoung responded, trying to avoid talking about serious topics. He’s stopped crying, but he was still unhappy. 

Jaehyun smiled. He decided that pouty Doyoung is the second cutest Doyoung. First being when he’s angry. 

Once he slipped on his t-shirt, he joined Doyoung under the sheets. Doyoung turned again so that he didn’t have to face Jaehyun. Jaehyun snaked his arm around the older’s waist, and pressed his back against him. Doyoung put peach against his headboard and held on to the arm draped over his torso.

“How are you feeling?” Jaehyun asked with his gentlest voice.

“Shitty,” Doyoung replied.

Jaehyun chuckled softly, “What happened, baby?”

Doyoung turned so he was on his back. He stared at the ceiling and exhaled loudly. “You know that promotion Sally got? I’ve been working for it for the past three, four months but I guess I wasn’t good enough. Management basically gave me that ‘oh keep working hard but we probably won’t promote you anyways because you’re that good’ talk and I don’t know, I just feel like I should stop trying” 

“Oh,” Jaehyun said with a guilty expression, “This is really bad timing but, I uh, actually just went out to dinner with her. To, um, celebrate her promotion. I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have if I knew.”

“Its okay,” Doyoung whispered softly while trailing his fingers on Jaehyun’s arm that was still draped over his waist, “It’s not like she called me useless. She only implied it.” Doyoung said emotionlessly, but Jaehyun could see his eyes were watering up.

“This isn’t worth your tears.” Jaehyun cooed.

“But she was right, you know? She’s so right. I’ve been here 3 more years than her, and she still became my senior. It doesn’t matter how hard I work, She’s just, I don’t know, meant to be superior. She wasn’t rude- okay she was- but she wasn’t wrong either. She was just being blunt. She did beat me; she has every right to do so.”

“She can’t do this, Doyoung. Calling someone worse than yourself isn’t good leadership. You are not useless, Kim Doyoung, you are the most brilliant person I have ever met. Do you even realise how smart you are? Sometimes I see you and I wonder if you’re real. You’re carrying your whole team, Doyoung. Give yourself more credit. And that’s not called being blunt, Doyoung, that’s bullying.”

“Management certainly doesn’t think so. It doesn’t matter. It’s dumb anyways.” He said as tears slid out of his eyes. “I don’t even know why I’m crying.” He added, voice shaky.

Jaehyun pulled Doyoung tightly into his embrace. Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s waist and snuggled closer to his chest. Jaehyun’s heart shatter when he hears Doyoung’s little whimpers and sobs against his shirt (so much for no feelings huh). 

“It’s not dumb, peaches.” Jaehyun said softly, “I know you can go far. Promise me you’ll keep working? They’ll see it someday. And even if they don’t, at least you’ll know you gave your all. It’s unfair that you got the short end of the stick, but I know that you know you deserve it. Sally can say whatever she fucking wants, at least you’re not shagging HR to get the position.”

Doyoung let out a sad giggle, “Did she really?”

“Well, she implied it during dinner. She said that she worked _extra hard_.”

“I bet Lee has a small dick.”

“No one can compare to mine.” Jaehyun smirked.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re the best.” Doyoung’s cheeks flush in the dark.

“Feelin’ a bit better?”

“A bit,” Doyoung sniffles, “at least I didn’t have to see Lee’s penis.”

“I’m glad.”

“Thank you.”

They cuddled in a comfortable silence before Doyoung spoke again.

“Are you friends with her? Sally, I mean.”

“I guess so? I don’t talk to her much outside of work, to be honest.”

“Ah.”

“Why? Jealous?”

“Nope, just wondering how someone like you and someone like her can be friends. Well, its more like ‘how can you stand being friends with her’ or something like ‘how you can be _just friends_?’”

“Hmm. I guess she never showed me this side of her. She’s always been _friendly_ so I assumed she was harmless. And I guess I already have my eyes set on someone else, so her and I can’t happen.”

“You know she, as well as the whole office, likes you right?”

“Yeah. Can’t help it, I’m too irresistible.”

_You’re right._

“Don’t worry about her.” Jaehyun added.

“I’m not worried anymore.”

“Sure. But, I can’t be friends with someone that hurt someone I truly care about.”

Doyoung buried his face deeper into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. 

Jaehyung pouted, “Won’t you look at me? I’m staring at peach and I still don’t think she likes me very much.”

“No. My eyes are puffy and I look disgusting.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Too bad.”

Jaehyun let go of his grip on Doyoung’s waist and brought his hands up to Doyoung’s chin. Jaehyun slowly lifted Doyoung chin, but the latter was still looking down. 

“Baby…” Jaehyun hummed.

“You’re infuriating,” Doyoung moaned as he punched Jaehyun lightly on the arm. But he finally looked up. 

As soon as their eyes met, Jaehyun connected their lips. 

Doyoung pulled back in surprise, and covered his face with his palms. Jaehyun whined as he peeled the elder’s hands away from his face and smiled widely. When their eyes met once again, Doyoung pouted. Jaehyun couldn’t bare seeing his puffy eyes from all the crying, and leaned in to seal a kiss once again. 

This time, Doyoung knew better than to pull away, and kissed him back with passion. _This is for thanking him._ Doyoung thought as he felt the younger bite his bottom lip, _Definitely not because I really want this but I can never bring myself to ask. Nope._ They savour each other’s taste a little longer, before they break for air. 

“I’m feeling a lot better now, thanks.”

“You are very welcome.” Jaehyun replied with a wide grin.

“We should sleep now. It’s late.”

“Yeah. Good night, peaches.”

“Good night, Jae.”

And they fall asleep in each other’s embrace, disappointment long gone. Because, at the end of the day, it doesn’t matter if management doesn’t believe in him, it only mattered that Jaehyun does believe in him.

**Author's Note:**

> give this enough comments and kudos and i'll finish writing that part two where they actually get together lol
> 
> thank you for reading! follow me on twt! @/jlsungbb


End file.
